


saturdays were theirs

by gyufire



Series: johnjae challenge [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, gossip as a form of bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyufire/pseuds/gyufire
Summary: part 4 of the johnjae challengewine glass
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: johnjae challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061471
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	saturdays were theirs

friday nights were for the boys, but saturdays were theirs. after they cleaned the house from the night before, jaehyun made an effort to pull johnny into a shower and a tedious skincare routine and then they wear fluffy robes and sit in the balcony of johnny and donghyuck’s shared apartment. 

johnny hands his boyfriend a fancy glass and fills it with wine, and they sit in the comfy chairs with their legs tangled together. johnny watches jaehyun sip his wine and hum appreciatively, peeking at him from behind his own glass.

they stare at each other for a while.

“hey” johnny winks at his boyfriend

“hey” jaehyun giggles back and reaches for the older’s hand, to hold it against his chest.

they both turn to watch the afternoon sun shine through the city, basking in each other’s presence. but then, naturally, they turn to their favorite activity in the balcony.

“did i tell you about who has been eating breakfast in my home lately?” jaehyun quips at his boyfriend

“oh my god who?” johnny fakes a teenager girl voice but perks up anyway.

jaehyun sips from his wine for suspense “yuta, three days last week, and i can’t tell you if he arrived in the morning or if he’s been sleeping there”

“what? i didn’t realize anything, right under my nose” johnny looks around, as if searching his mind for clues.

“and doyoung just stares at me with disdain when i question him” the younger complains

johnny shakes his head “you won’t get anything out of that one, we need to get the info from the right source…”

they both say in unison “taeyong” 

and jaehyun pats around for his phone.

the first thing taeyong says when he picks up is “every saturday! you gossiping grandmas”

“yeah yeah, we admit it but honestly for real tae…” jaehyun whines at their friend

“what?” the couple exchanges a smile as taeyong seems curious now.

“do you know anything about yuta and doie? are they dating?” johnny asks.

“yuta and doie?” the confusion is clear in the man’s voice

“yuta’s been having breakfast at my place” jaehyun explains

“oh my god i need to call doyoung” taeyong already seems distant.

“tell us what you find out” johnny calls back.

“yeah yeah” taeyong dismisses him

“bye tae” the couple yells

“bye wine moms” 

\--

after a few more hours on the balcony, half a cold pizza and two bottles of wine, donghyuck enters the house, announcing his presence loudly.

jaehyun raises an arm to show the boy where they are and he comes out to the balcony skipping, cutely calling “jaehyunnie hyung”

once he reaches them and drapes himself over the two, he asks “have you two gossiped enough? what are the teas?”

“nothing that concerns your bitch ass” johnny says lifting the boy’s legs to hold them properly.

the boy pouts, but jaehyun quickly diverts his attention “where were you til now? huh?”

“at mark’s…” donghyuck start avoiding their gazes, obviously trying not to answer.

“who else?” johnny exchanges a look with jaehyun, both realizing something was up.

“what are you? my parents?” the youngest huffs, annoyed

“we might as well be, kid” jaehyun laughs, hugging him tighter.

“just me, mark, lucas, renjun… jeno… yangyang-” donghyuck recounted, speaking lower by each name he mentioned.

“aha” johnny exclaimed when the last one was mentioned

“cute boy that ten drags around?” jaehyun asked

“that one yeah” donghyuck grumbles, as if the two had found his secret. which, honestly, they did.

“honestly, i feel like he likes you” jaehyun pondered, brushing the youngest’s hair with his fingers.

“don’t! tell me things, you two don’t know anything about having crushes, you’ve been married since the 18th century” the kid complains loudly, pointing at them and all.

johnny rolls his eyes “rude, and wrong, we know plenty, we got markie a boy, and potentially doie”

“with yuta?

“how do you know?”

“saw the two at the park just now, they were having a little picnic, i guess”

johnny nodded away for a bit “interesting”

jaehyun squinted at his boyfriend and patted donghyuck’s head “you’re right, we’ve gotten comfortable, but i do believe you stand a chance with the sheep boy”

“and why is that?” the younger lays against jaehyun’s chest.

jaehyun points to the phone laying forgotten in his lap and says “he’s calling you right now”

as donghyuck scrambles to his feet and runs away from them to answer the call, jaehyun refills his cup and sips his wine “married since the 18th century huh?”

“like sexy vampires” johnny announces with a smouldering look.

“sexy gossiping vampires” jaehyun clinks their glasses and laughs as johnny reaches to kiss him.


End file.
